Operation Red
by JustinThePokemonMaster
Summary: Error, 50% of Summary Files Lost. Retrieved 50% A Pokemon Story. Framed, hurt by those he once loved. Will he rise from the darkness, or plummet further in? Betrayal Darkness Hurt -AbilityShipping- Rated M For strong darkness, murder, and death threats
1. Operation Start! Pt: 1

I **don't own Pokemon...**

* * *

On a beach in Kanto, there lay a giant, looming, rocky ledge with a building made on the side of it. It looked like a scientific base, possibly for the League, were it not for the men patrolling it with guns. On their suits, a big, red R was plastered on, as if they didn't care who knew who they were. The building had a similar red R on it, except it was much more massive. From the very top of the cliff, a man stood there, overlooking the area. He continued to survey the land, as if looking for possible weak points.

The unknown man had a black suit on with a hoodie, and normal jeans. Equipped to his belt were five pokeballs, and other useful tools, such as a taser, a small pistol, smoke bombs, and other small miscellaneous things.

"And you're sure this is the main base, not a lower one? We don't want to put their guard up any more than it already is." He said in a stern voice. When he spoke, he had a dark, gravened tone, as if he had given up on happiness, or been through a tragic pain.

"I'm positive, I lived dere most of my life. And dat man is most certainly there." A higher pitched voice came from the side of the man. It was a cat, one that would normally have an amulet on its head, but was, for some reason, gone. If you could see the cats eyes, you could see a burning flame in them, as if it had never wanted something more than what was before it. The man nodded, before grabbing a X-transceiver from his belt.

"Red here, in position. Blue, Green, Orange, do you copy? He spoke, waiting for a reply.

"Blue here, me and Umbreon have snuck into Rocket Headquarters, and are ready whenever." A males voice spoke from within the X-transceiver.

"Green here, I'm in position for the distraction with Orange." a females voice stated from an unknown location through the transceiver.

"Orange here, I'm ready as well with Green." Another males voice responded from the transceiver, presumably in the same location as the females voice.

"Alright, Operation Rocket, is a go." The man finally said, before putting the device up, and patiently waiting. From the beach, three unknown objects began shooting towards the beach. One was a jet-boat, while the other two appeared to be wheel like objects, one white, the other a flame, that were riding on the water. They came within five feet of the beach, before making a sharp turn, and dashing away from the base, effectively getting most of the men patrolling the area to go after them, with very few staying behind.

"So, it's time?" The cat quizzed towards the man, who nodded, and jumped off of the ledge, towards the building, with the cat following.

When they got to the sand on the beach, they swiftly ran towards the doors of the base, evading any guards that were left over. They hid behind a rock, before viewing the door to see it was guarded by two more men, both holding rifles, but you could see pistols on both of their belts. The man tapped a pokeball on his belt, and a pokemon materialized, but was nowhere to be found when the ball closed back up. One minute later, both guards suddenly fell down, clearly unconscious. The pokeball opened again, and closed, with no trace of the pokemon to be found. The two ran up to the door, grabbed the card of the guards, and slipped it in a card slot in the door, before the door opened, and the two ran inside.

Once inside, the two intruders ran behind a wall, and checked for cameras. Sure enough, there were. The man muttered something, before all the cameras suddenly just went out. Once again, the two began quickly moving throughout the halls.

"You there! Where are your uniforms? Noone is allowed to have the designat-" A guard began to question the man, before he was hit with a shadow ball, and went flying back, knocked out.

"You know, you really should make sure you have a uniform on next time, As-Red." A man with brown spiky hair stated, walking from one of the halls, with an umbreon. He had a guard uniform on, and tossed the man one as well, who nodded, and quickly put it on, before speaking.

"Don't call me what you almost did. That kid is dead." He stated, before running back down the hall with the Cat. The former rolled his eyes, before continuing down the path with him.

Meanwhile, after chasing after the two water vehicles for two miles, the guards that had given chase found the boat and wheel like structure on the beach. They quickly ran up to them to check for supplies or and form of item, before two gigantic vine like structures game up from the ground under and shot them into the air, killing a few.

"... I told you we shouldn't have used Frenzy plant!" A males voice came from behind a couple of rocks a few feet away.

"What?! You're the one that said, 'oh, it won't hurt them! Lets do it to make sure they are knocked out!'" A females voice shot back from behind the same pile of rocks.

"... oh right." The male said, before they just seemed to disappear.

From within the base, the two men and pokemon were surveying a map of the building, looking for two things: Giovanni's room, and the power room. After a short time, both rooms were found. Giovanni's being in the top floor, and the power room being on the current floor.

"I'll get the power generator, you go after Giovanni." Blue stated, knowing that he was Red's target. Red nodded, before running out of the room and down the hall. Blue and Umbreon did the same, but in the opposite direction, down a path of knocked out/ dead Rocket grunts.

 _Time-skip_ _: Thirty Minutes_

Red walked past the unconscious guards, opening a door that led to a man of pure evil intent. He was overlooking a window to a burning beach and building. Assumablly were the generators were.

"I have to say, I'm very impressed. It only took four people, not even adults at that, to get past my most elite soldiers. Really, I am most impressed." The man said, not facing Red. He wore an orange suit and had short brown hair, gelled so much, it almost looked fake.

"... Giovanni." Red said, with ill intent in his voice. His fists clenched up in anger, and his eyes filled with hate. That was all he had for this man. HATE.

Giovanni just chuckled before turning towards Red finally. "But, I'm afraid it wasn't enough. My troops aren't called elite for nothing, you know." Giovanni snapped his fingers, and the lights turned back on, the power restored. He grabbed a remote and touched a button, turning on the Tv, to see Blue, an unknown girl, and an unknown guy with their hands in the air, and different Rocket soldiers pointing guns at them. Red scowled after seeing this, before turning back to Giovanni.

"You know, I almost would not have known who you were, if the girl and spiky haired boy had actually tried to hide their identity." Giovanni said, smirking towards the man facing him. "So tell me, what was the plan? Get revenge on me? Do you really think it will get you anywhere?" Giovanni continued. Red grabbed a pokeball from his belt.

"You will tell them the truth. Everything." Red responded slowly, grabbing the pokeball.

"Now, why would I do that? You're only friends in this world are captured, and you don't have much time before the police arrive." Giovanni stated arrogantly. Red ignored him, before turning towards the Tv, and grinning.

"Might wanna rethink that." Red told Giovanni, who eyed him in confusion, before turning to the Tv, and almost gasped, when he saw the three that had previously been held at gunpoint, were nowhere to be seen, and the troops that had been holding them at gunpoint, were dead, or knocked out. Giovanni turned towards Red, and scowled, before grabbing a pokeball.

"... call out your pokemon. It's time to put you in your place, son." He said as his Persian jumped out from seemingly nowhere. Red simply put his back away, as the Cat walked out from behind him.

Giovanni simply looked at the Cat. "Meowth... so you turned sides, hm? I'm surprised you're alive, after you were... disposed of.." Giovanni said, smirking, causing the Cat to scowl at him, and unsheathed his claws.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Jessie and James." Meowth said scornfully, causing Giovanni to laugh.

"We'll see. Thunder, Persian!" Giovanni commanded as Persian shot a bolt of electricity toward Meowth.

"Dodge and go in with slash!" Red retaliated as Meowth dodged the electric attack with ease, and then ran in with an extended glowing claw, and slashed its evolved form, making it wail in pain, before retaliating with its own Slash.

"Giga Impact!" Giovanni continued, as Persian began to have a purple/orange swirling aura surround it, before it rushed forward towards Meowth.

"Dodge, and then finish it with Aura sphere!" Red commanded, shocking Giovanni as Mewoth jumped into the air to dodge Persians attack, before shooting off a massive sphere of blue energy, landing right on the Persian, taking it out swiftly.

Giovanni scowled, and went to grab a gun on his desk, before a bullet went through his shoulder, making him grasp it in pain. Before he could do anything else, a sphere of aura came from Red and smashed Giovanni into the wall, breaking a few bones. Giovanni moaned in pain, before Red walked up to him and faced him with a frown with so much hatred, no man could stand to look at it... except Giovanni.

"You. Will. Tell. The. Truth." Red told Giovanni, not intending to give him a choice.

Giovanni smirked at Red, before saying,"Why would I? I'll just be killed for it. And at least if I die this way, I die knowing I've ruined your life." Giovanni began laughing at Red. Outside, Red could see a police helicopter approaching. He was running out of time.

Giovanni continued, "I don't even see why you care? Was it that I made all your friends hate and despise you? Or maybe it was that worthless professor that YOU killed... yes, YOU. At least, they think it was you.. or, maybe- maybe it was that naive little rat, that wanted to protect you until the very end? Heh, I didn't even think it would perish, much less to those you once loved... OR even Maybe, it was that disgusting wife of mine... perhaps your worthless mother is why you care? The one that YOU also killed. The one that cared for you so much, that when I gave her the ultimatum, that piece of trash chose death for yo-" Red had heard enough, he pulled out his pistol, and began to shoot Giovanni in both arms and his legs. He then faced Giovanni with death in his eyes.

"... You just earned a one way ticket to the distortion world." Red said with full meaning in his eyes, before he shot a massive sphere of aura at Giovanni's exploding on impact. When the explosion ended, Red and Meowth faced the lifeless body of Giovanni Ketchum.

At that time, the door burst open, and the cops ran inside, pointing their guns at Red. If he had been facing them, they would have seen tears.

Before they could even mutter freeze, the lights went off quickly, and when they came back on, all that was left in the room was the dead leader of Team Rocket.

* * *

 **Welcome... to Operation Red. This is a story about hurt and darkness like you've never seen. Well, ok, you probably have, but this is MUCH darker than the Ultimate Betrayal series, which will btw I will be updating UCB in a few days, so don't worry. This is my first real attempt at a truly dark story. Not like the Ultimate Betrayal series, where they're now happy, for the most part. This.. oh man this... You'll just have to wait and see. See you guys later**

 **~JustinThePokemonMaster**


	2. Operation Start! Pt: 2

**Hello! How have you people been? So.. it's been a while, but I'm surprised that people took a liking to this! I only have one chapter and it's already more popular than Pokemon: A new generation ;_; Lol, but let's get cracking!**

 **Unknown Guest: Thanks for the review! It's true that Giovanni did SOMETHING, but what exactly DID he do? Ability shipping will rise slowly. As of right now, Anabel's whereabouts are unknown. And yes, this story is going to be DARK. Ash won't be the same for a while in this story.**

 **DakotaDragons: Thanks, friend :D**

* * *

The waves splashed on a small island in the middle of the ocean. The coordinates of this island were unknown and untraceable, but five people knew of its location. On the horizon of this island, a small jet boat began to shoot towards the island, when it got close, a part of the island seemed to open up, just long enough for the jet boat to shoot in, then it snapped shut. From the inside of the island, the boat came to a subtle stop, before two figures, a male and a female hopped out of the boat, and began to walk towards another corridor of the cave.

The male had brown spiky hair that mixed with combed hair, and wore a black shirt with brown jeans. He was about 6'1", and had gray eyes. The girl next to him had long brown hair that extended to her shoulders, along with a cyan shirt and jeans. She was about 5'9" and had gray eyes as well.

Around them was a large amount of technical equipment, which would seem very advanced for most people, and hardly anyone really knew how to use it.

"So, what do you think Ash is gonna do now?" The girl asked as they continued to walk past the technical supplies. The boy shrugged as he put his hand on a scanner next to a metal door, opening it.

"Well, with the Rocket leader dead, it's not exactly possible for him to get any proof, meaning he's going to stay wanted. I don't have anywhere to go, but you, Clemont, Bonnie, and Micheal all have options, so I guess it's just whatever." The guy said, as they walked into a large area, that would look like an advanced house from the future. At the couch sat a girl of, about, eight years old, watching TV with a tiny mouse pokemon, that sat in her satchel.

"Hey, Bonnie, where's Clemont?" The guy asked, startling her, and making her head jerk around.

"Oh, it's just you guys. Brother's in the lab room, filling up the generators." Bonnie responded, before turning her attention back to the TV. The two nodded, before walking down a hall way, to another room. Upon entering, they heard the loud sounds of electricity going through something, and walked down the metal stairs of the lab.

The lab had many machines, from more boats, to a broken helicopter, and a pokemon regeneration machine. At the very end of the room, there was a giant generator, where an Ampharos, Luxray, and Helioptile were charging electricity into it, with a man with a blue jumpsuit and long blonde hair was filling out a report of some sort. As the two approached closer, the man heard them, and turned towards them.

"Oh, Gary, Leaf! You're back! How was the mission?" Clemont asked as turned his attention back to the report.

"It didn't go as planned. We failed to get Giovanni to confess, and Ash killed him in a tormented rage." Leaf responded sadly, causing Clemont to stop, and turn towards them shaking.

"W-what? I thought the plan was not to kill?" Clemont said slowly, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Ash was pressed for time. The police where on their way, and Giovanni attempted to kill Ash anyway, and apparently, Giovanni was never going to confess for the wrong he's done." Gary stated as he handed Clemont his supplies he had brought, with Leaf following suit.

Clemont shook his head sadly, before going and putting the supplies in crates. "So what will Ash do now?"

Meanwhile in the ocean, a white wheel-like object was spiraling towards the island, next to it, a burning hot wheel of fire riding at the same speed as the wheel. On the exterior of the wheel, there were six slots with a pokeball inside each. The same cave that had opened for Leaf and Gary opened, and the wheel spiraled inside, with the fire wheel following. From inside the cave, the wheel targeted a small ramp-like structure, and shot up it, before coming to a halt, with the fire wheel following suit. One side of the wheel opened, too reveal a boy with medium brown hair and brown eyes to match. He sized at about 5'9" and wore a red shirt with some cargo shorts on it as well. When he got out, the flame wheel stopped to reveal a Quilava, who greeted him happily, causing him to smile faintly at the volcano pokemon, before walking into the main room.

"Sup Bonnie?" Justin asked as he plopped down on the couch with Quilava, petting the pokemon as he did so.

"Oh, hey Micheal. How did the mission go?" Bonnie quizzed as she flipped through the channels with Dedenne.

"I don't think you need to know as of right now. I'll only say that it was-" Micheal began to answer, before freezing at the screen on TV, and swiping the remote from Bonnie, and flipping it back.

"Hey, what was that about?" Bonnie inquired, before she turned her eyes to the TV and saw what was on the screen.

"We could always change his identity, it would take some time, but I think-" Gary was suggesting from inside the lab, before Micheal's voice came from the living room.

"GUYS! YOU BETTER COME SEE THIS!" Gary, Leaf, and Clemont all rushed upstairs, to see Bonnie and Micheal sitting that the TV with the news channel on. And the subject was Team Rocket's dead Leader, Giovanni.

" _That's right, Richard. This morning, at exactly 5:36, a call was anonymously received about the whereabouts of Team Rocket Leader Giovanni, and surprisingly, Wanted Criminal Ash Ketchum. When Police arrived at the supposed base of Team Rocket, they found passed out guards littered across the beach and from the inside. After arriving in what appeared to be Giovanni's office, police found what appeared to be Ash Ketchum standing before the dead leader of Team Rocket. Before the police could arrest Ketchum on what is now three murders, the lights went out, preventing any sight, and when they came back on, Ashton was no where to be seen. International Detectives: Justin Alexander, Caleb Coffman, and Mark Looker are on the case now, trying to look for any possible evidence as to find Ashton, and bring him to Justice. According to Looker, they are getting the assistance of Anabel, the Salon Maiden, of the Battle Frontier, to assist them, by having her question Giovanni's Persian, who was found to be alive at the scene._ " The reporter said as the video showed her in front of the a police protected area.

" _Thanks, Sheila, and now on to the weather, where possible sightings of a Thunderous have been spotted near Vermillion City. Could the legendary pokemon be looking for the city's gym leader, Lt. Surge? Or is it-_ " It was at that point that Micheal turned the TV off. The five people in the room stood silently, as if daring someone to say something.

"Why was Ash on the TV? Is that why we're all here to begin with?" Bonnie asked Clemont, who stayed silent, before answering.

"Bonnie... why don't you go outside and play with the pokemon? Just be careful." Clemont told Bonnie, who obliged, and went outside. The, now four, people in the room stayed silent, pondering what had just been on TV.

".. Do you think Ash knows?" Leaf asked, causing everyone to shake their head.

"Doubt it, and if Anabel is getting involved.." Clemont trailed off, as everyone remained silent, and decided to wait for Ash to get back.

 _X-X-X-X-X_

"Hm.. so Giovanni tried to kill Ash first.. if only there was audio in this file!" A man of about eighteen with black hair said, taking a sip of coffee from his mug. It was too early for him to be looking up on things about a criminal that's been wanted for two years now.. and just suddenly comes out of hiding, only to kill another criminal. The man sighed, before a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Caleb, calm down pal. As soon as Anabel gets here, we'll have all the proof we need." Another man behind him with blonde hair said. Both teenagers stood at about 6'0" with Caleb having brown eyes, and the blonde one having greenish-blue eyes. Caleb sighed in defeat.

"I know, Justin, I just really thought we could find some form of better evidence in this video file. It makes no sense that this camera was the only one not to record audio." Caleb responded, once again going over the video on his laptop. The one now identified as Justin sat down with him, and took his own laptop out.

"Well, clearly someone didn't want us hearing the conversation, whether it be Giovanni or Ketchum. At least now we have access to every single thing Giovanni has done with this-" Justin stated, holding out a flash drive. He stuck in his laptop, before going over the information. "Wow.. Team Rocket sure has done a lot over the past ten years. A whole lot more than we originally thought." Justin continued, going over the info. As the two teens looked over the info, an older man with black hair and a brown overcoat walked up to the two.

"Hey you two, how's your first real investigation going?" He quizzed, with a half serious, half smile, face. He had been teaching Justin and Caleb for a long time, but before now, they had never been in an actual investigation. It was their first, and they appeared to be doing a good job at overlaying the information that had been given to them.

"Oh, hey Looker. It's been cool. Makes me glad I chose this field." Caleb responded, continuing to go over the information. Looker smiled, before turning back to Justin, who was looking closely over the data, as if trying to single out a specific file.

"Justin, I'm going to go on a limb here, and say he's not in those files. And if it was, I doubt you would find a file specifying the exact incident four years ago." Looked told the blonde teen, who sighed in anger.

"When's Anabel getting here?" Justin asked. When Looker was about to respond, a female with lavender hair, and eyes to match, walked into the room with an Espeon, staring down the three detectives.

"I'm right here." Anabel said, causing the three to turn towards her, startled. "Now, where is the poor creature that witnessed it's friends death?" Anabel asked, before Looker turned towards a Persian that was lying down where Giovanni's body once was, in it's place, a taped outline.

 _ **Poke Translation On:**_

Anabel and Espeon walked over to the sad cat, before speaking to it. "Hello, my friend, I understand you're feeling very hurt right now, but please, find the strength to tell us what happened." Anabel said sweetly to the Persian, who drifted it's head towards her, before faintly speaking.

"I-it was awful. That man- Ketchum, was it? Came barreling in with three other people, and began tearing the place up, killing people left and right, not willing to spare anyone. When he arrived to this room, Giovanni told him to stand down, and that he didn't want to fight, but Ketchum refused, saying he was going to finish what he started. I tried fending them off, but I got fatally hit with a move I didn't know my species could learn." Persian responded sadly. Anabel and Espeon nodding, showing that they understood.

"And then what happened?" Espeon asked kindly, causing the cat to continue.

"Well, after I was rendered immobile, Giovanni had no choice but to grab his gun, hoping to simply disable Ketchum, but the boy was quicker, and forced Giovanni to the wall. When Giovanni begged for forgiveness, Ash refused to listen. At the very end, Giovanni went crazy from the wounds he had received, and Ketchum simply killed him.. I.. I don't think I can go on.." Persian said quietly, before walking away, beginning to tear up.

 _ **Poke Translation Off:**_

Anabel frowned at the poor pokemon, having lived with someone their whole life, only for them to get killed by someone who was once thought to be pure.

Anabel remembered the day that Scott called all the Frontier Brains to Saffron City. She remembered when he told them that Ash had gone insane, and murdered two innocent people. She remembered the fury she felt when she saw the dead corpses, and the video file of Ash murdering them. She remembered calling the International Police, and swearing she would help in any way she could. All those memories came flowing into her, causing her to scowl in anger.

 _'Ash Ketchum! I swear I will HUNT YOU DOWN!'_ Anabel thought, before a voice came ringing in that snapped her out of her trance.

"Wait a minute! Guys, come look at this!" Caleb shouted from where he was, the video file still on the screen. Justin got up from his seat and walked over as Looker walked over from where he was consulting two police. Curiously, Anabel walked over to see what the commotion was all about.

"What is it, Caleb?" Looker asked, as they were all focused on him.

"Ok, so I was looking for any possible changes as the lights all went out in the room, right? When Ash disappeared? And I think I found something extremely important!" Caleb said ecstatically, before playing the video and pointing to the table. Before the lights went out, there was a sheet of paper on the desk. When the lights went out, and came back on, the sheet of paper was nowhere to be found.

"Now, watch what happens when I zoom in on that sheet." Caleb said, zooming in on it when it was still there. On the sheet there was a analysis sheet. On it where the names Flare, Galactic, Aqua, Magma, Plasma, and a few others.

"Wait a minute, aren't those all names of the major crime syndicates around the world?" Justin asked curiously as he viewed the video clip.

"Yep! Now think for a second. Why would someone randomly target an organization, and then take a random sheet of paper?" Caleb quizzed, as everyone looked over the sheet.

"They wouldn't. Which can only mean one thing." Looker said.

"Ash and whoever is with him are targeting other crime syndicates."

 _X-X-X-X-X_

Meanwhile, a man was riding through the ocean, across a Charizard. As he did so, memories began to run through his head of a certain day, and certain events that had happened on that day. These had been running like a record player throughout his head for two years now, and now his only chance at forgiveness was gone. He had no proof, just a death on his hands. Blood that HE had actually spilled. The things said to him on that day began to relay through him again, making him tear up.

 _"How could you do this to them?! You really HAVE gone insane!"_

 _"Why, Ash!? WHY?"_

 _"Don't come near me! You've gone crazy!"  
"I'll NEVER LOVE YOU!"_

Ash's eyes began to flare light blue, before he shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind. He looked down to see the island under him, causing him to slightly grin. He patted Charizard, who grinned in response, before Ash jumped off of Charizard, and down to the land below.

* * *

 **And here we go! Chapter 2 is complete! I just keep adding more mystery to these don't I? xD. Oh well.**

 **Ok, so I think I have a schedule to how I shall upload, and it shall go like this:**

 **Operation Red**

 **Pokemon: A New Generation (Coming up Next!)**

 **Ultimate Comeback**

 **And I, hopefully, will NOT be adding any more stories to this pile :I**

 **But that's all, R &R and Drop those theories and suggestions! All are welcomed!**

 **~JustinThePokemonMaster**


	3. Operation Start! Pt: 3

**Hey guys! Welcome back... to the third chapter, and he final chapter, of the prologue! After this, stuff starts gettin good, if it wasn't good already :D**

 **Unknown Guest: My good sir, whoever said _anything_ about them being traitors? Sure they _Spoiler Spoiler Spoiler..._**

 **SignalFlux: Ya, about not waiting another month.. heh.. please don't hurt me**

* * *

Ash Fell to the ground at an alarming rate. To his right, the Charizard shot down, grinning at him, causing Ash to grin back.

The two raced to the ground, as Ash quickly shot an aura sphere at the ground, causing a small crater, and making the force of the attack shoot Ash up a few inches at the last second, before he somersaulted onto the ground Charizard grinned at him, and gave a thumbs up, before flying to another part of the island to rest. That was one of the few times Ash ever actually smiled, and now, with the moment over, the darkness came back and he frowned, the memories once again playing like a record in his head. One in particular stood out above the rest.

 _"I'll Never Love you!"_

Again.

 _"I'll Never Love you!"_

Again.

 _"I'll Never Love you!"_

Again.

 _"I'll Never Love you!"_

Again.

And Again.

And _Again._ The sentence struck Ash hard, causing him to lightly tear up, before quickly shaking his head, and wiping his eyes. The sooner he forgot about them, the better of he would be. There was no chance of going back to them anymore. From his pockets, Ash pulled out a folded sheet of paper, and unfolded it. It had the names of many different crime syndicates around the world. From ones he had seen before like Galactic, to ones he had never even heard of, like Cipher and Shadow. But the names didn't matter. He had one goal, and one goal only in mind. And that was to take them down. There was only one thing left he needed to do, and that was consult the others.

As Ash made his way down a cave, his backpack opened to reveal the cat seen from before.

"Ugh, I feel sick.. why do you always insist on jumping off like that?" Meowth asked nauseously, causing Ash to smile lightly.

"Because it's one of the few things that makes me smile any more. It's your own fault for staying out of your pokeball. Ash responded quietly, as to not disturb the wild Zubat.

"Ya, but pokeballs just don't cut it for me.. (sigh) he's lucky he can't feel that." Meowth said, before jumping out of the backpack and walking with Ash. "So, what's your plan now?" Meowth quizzed, causing Ash to hand him the paper.

"Other crime syndicates?" Meowth asked in confusion, with Ash nodding to answer. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Since I can't go back anymore, I won't relax until the other crime syndicates are all taken out." Ash answered, causing Meowth to gasp at Ash.

"W-what?! You're kidding, right?! I thought Team Rocket was the only target! If we start attacking the others, their guard will become more worse, putting our lives in an extreme risk!" Meowth attempted to reason with Ash, who shook it off.

"Not like I have anyone else to go to anyway.. You don't have to come with me you know?" Ash told Meowth, who began to think it over, weighing his options. He turned back to Ash and gave his answer.

"Ya.. I'll help ya. It's what Jessie and James would want." Meowth answered confidently, causing Ash to nod at the cat pokemon.

"Come on, let's go tell the others."

 _X-X-X-X-X_

"So, Rocket wasn't his only target." Caleb stated, as Justin, Looker, and Anabel each held pictures of the zoomed in sheet of paper.

"It would appear so, meaning that it might not be long before another one gets attacked." Looker answered, as he viewed the image again. "The only question is which one will it be?" He asked himself, and everyone else.

"Well, if he takes them out in order of top to bottom, Galactic will be first, and then Aqua, and so forth, but that's going on a really high chance." Justin guessed, adjusting his glasses to get a closer look.

"I'll contact the boss about this. I'll also look about seeing it that you two are in charge of this case." Looker said, causing Justin to quickly look up in shock, and Caleb to spit out his coffee. The two looked at Looker in shock.

"Wait, you mean it?!" Caleb asked ecstatically as Justin nearly fainted.

"Of course. You have me to help, and, if Anabel is willing, she can too." Looker told them, before turning to Anabel, "Would you like to help?" Looker questioned.

Anabel sat silent for a few, thinking it over. This was her chance! Working with the international police would be the perfect opportunity to finally bring Ash to justice, and knowing what he was now planning, it would be much easier to find him. Anabel turned toward Looker and nodded.

"Yes, I will help. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it." She stated confidently, gaining a smile from the three police.

"Alright. The main thing we'll need you for is talking to pokemon, but I've been told you're a smart girl, so you should be able to help. Who knows, you might be able to keep these two from fighting!" Looker laughed, as Justin and Caleb glared at him.

"Hey! We only argue when Caleb's wrong about something!" Justin stated confidently.

"What?! Oh please! I'm right way more often than you are!" Caleb retorted, causing to give him a look that said, 'you're crazy!'

"No way on Earth are you EVER right! I'm always right!" Justin shot back.

"Oh ya? What about the case we watched back in Hearthome City?"

"Oh, we're bringing in our training, eh? How about the problems in Lumiose city with the gangs!"

"That was just a fluke!"

"As If! You almost got us killed because you were Sooo certain they weren't in their base at the time!"  
"It was pure coincidence that someone was there! And we didn't almost get killed, we almost got sent to the hospital!"

"LIKE THAT'S ANY BETTER!"

The two continued to argue, causing Looker and Anabel to laugh, but on the inside, Anabel was still feeling her anger from earlier.

' _Ash Ketchum, I will find you, and if you won't turn yourself in, **I will kill you.**_ '

 _X-X-X-X-X_

Ash and Meowth walked into the main room, to see Micheal, Clemont, Leaf, and Gary sitting on the couch with grim faces. As he walked in, Clemont rushed up and grabbed Ash by the shoulders.

"What's wrong with you?! Why did you kill Giovanni, Ash?!" Clemont shouted, causing Ash to glare at him. Micheal and Gary went to grab Clemont, before Ash personally pushed Clemont back.

"For. The. Last. Time. My. Name. Is. Red." Ash said menacingly to Clemont, who gulped in response. "And second, if I hadn't, he would have killed me . I had no choice. Besides, he went insane. I read his aura, and all he had was evil intentions. If I hadn't, he would have ruined Micheal, Gary, and Leaf's lives as well." Ash continued, with a red flame in his eyes.

"A-er Red, calm down, man! We need to talk!" Micheal said in attempt to calm Ash down, effectively doing so. Ash began to breath, before sitting down on one of the chairs.

"So, what's your plan now?" Micheal asked quietly, as to make sure Ash didn't lose his cool after already being shaken by Clemont. Ash sighed, before answering.

"Look, I know you guys all have lives, so I'm not really going to bother asking for your help for this. You all have somewhere to go, and people to go to." Ash said sadly, before throwing the piece of paper to Gary, who caught it.

"Red, what is this?" Gary asked, as Micheal, Leaf, and Clemont walked over to see the paper.

"The other crime syndicates of the world. Since I have nowhere to go, I'm going to take them all down. One by one, until there's none left." Ash answered, as everyone looked at him with blank expressions.

"So, if you don't wanna stick around for this anymore, I understand completely, and wish you the best of luck." Ash stated, before turning and walking away. As he did so, he felt two hands on his shoulders, and turned to see Micheal and Gary looking at him determinedly.

"What exactly do you think I'm gonna do? Go back to my empty house? Team rocket killed everyone I knew, so if I have a chance to prevent that from happening to anybody else, you can rest assured, that I'm staying here." Micheal told Ash with a fire in his eyes.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Bro.. No! NO! NOO!" Micheal shouted in pain as he watched his bro get stabbed several times over. He stared at Giovanni with an unknown hate. Something the boy had never felt before._

 _"WHY?! Why are you doing this?!" Micheal asked in anger to Giovanni, who turned his attention to him._

 _"Hm? Oh, this is what happens when people don't pay the debts they owe, child. But I would say the lives taken here today are more than enough to pay for your fathers debt." Giovanni replied smugly, before kicking Micheal and forcing him towards the door._

 _"Out. And... don't go back to your old home. It belongs to Rocket now, and if you are seen anywhere near it, you'll be killed." Giovanni said, before slamming the metal doors, leaving Micheal to run away weeping._

 _After what seemed like hours of running, Micheal stopped in a forest, and began to weep in pain. He had just been forced to watch his entire family die, and now he couldn't even go back to his home. He looked at his belt to see his pokeballs. He could have helped! He should have helped! And now he couldn't even save Quilava! Micheal continued sobbing for three more hours, until he heard footsteps and looked up to see a boy who looked to be about two years older walk through._

 _The boy stopped for a few seconds, before turning to Micheal, and walking over to him shortly._

 _"H-hi... why are you in the forest out here?" Micheal asked, trying to hold his tears back. The boy frowned at him, before sitting down with Micheal._

 _"Just.. running away from my problems.. What's wrong with you?" The older boy quizzed, causing Micheal to almost begin weeping again, but he quickly stopped it._

 _"M-... my family was murdered by Team Rocket.." Micheal answered quietly, when he looked up, the older boy was frozen._

 _"Hey, are you OK?" Micheal asked, as the boy quickly shook his head, before standing up, and signalling Micheal to stand up with him._

 _"Come on.. if you want?" The boy answered, causing Micheal to quickly get up and follow him.  
_

 _"Hey, where are we going? And what's your name?" Micheal asked, as the boy turned to him, Micheal almost gasped at the emptiness inside the boys eyes._

 _".. My name is Ash."  
_

 _End FlashBack_

Ash nodded to Micheal, before he turned to Gary.

"Pshh, where exactly am I gonna go either? With... grandpa dead... I really have no one now. And since I already disappeared with you, it won't look to good on me anyways, so I'm staying!" Gary said with his signature smirk. Ash nodded at Gary as well, before turning Leaf, who gave him a, 'are you kidding me?' look.

"What? Do you think I'm gonna go back to the orphanage? As IF! I might not have ever got to know her, but Delia was my mom too, so don't go thinking that this is over for me, either!" Leaf sassed.

 _FlashBack:_

 _Leaf watched the news in agony, the paper in her hand began to get smooshed as she balled up her hands in fists. She had finally escaped that nightmare of an orphanage! Finally was free to find her parents, and when she finally has a chance, the only one left alive was DEAD, and by her own brother (apparently) no less! She looked down to see her Bulbasaur nuzzling against her with worry in it's eyes._

 _"Bulba?" It asked quietly, causing Leaf to give a small smile, before she began to pet the bulb pokemon._

 _"I'll be fine Bulby, don't worry.. I just.. need some time." She answered quietly, before returning her pokemon and taking a walk._

 _She walked around the street, before she noticed a shady character run into an alleyway. Curious, she followed. As she walked further down the path, she heard quiet talking, before seeing three boys stand together, as if having a small argument._

 _"What do you mean, 'you can sense them'? Is it that aura thing you were talking about?" The one with smooth brown hair asked, trying his best not to shout._

 _"Well, Aura IS able to sense others, depending on the person. And if Ash says he can sense someone, I believe it. I mean, after all, he does have aura." The spiky haired brown one said, but there was one word that caught her attention. 'ASH'._

 _"I'm positive. There are some rocket scientists in here. If we want any chance at ending Team Rocket, we need to find what they have, and then go to Clemont." The one supposedly named Ash answered, before turning to the door.  
_

 _"Cle-who, now?" The other two asked, as Ash raised his hand too the door. Only it never fully reached it's destination. As he did so, a vine quickly shot out, and latched onto Ash's hand. He struggled to get rid of it, as the two others quickly grabbed their pokeballs, only to get blasted with a stunspore. The other two dropped to the ground, unable to move. As Ash tried to break free from his restrains, Leaf stepped out of hiding._

 _"Well, LOOK who we have here!? A murderer, who just happened to kill his own MOM!" Leaf shouted in anger, before Bulby tightened the vines, making Ash wince in pain._

 _"L-listen, you have it all wrong!" Ash yelled back, before Leaf scowled, and ordered Bulby to restrain Ash further._

 _"All wrong? ALL WRONG?! I waited for years before I was finally able to sneak out of that orphanage, to find my real family, and when I finally have the chance, I see that my only parent has been MURDERED, by her SON OF ALL PEOPLE! AND NOW YOU'RE HERE! HOW IS THAT 'ALL WRONG'!?" Leaf screeched at Ash, causing him to flinch. The next thing Leaf knew, Ash's hands began to glow light blue, and he broke free from his restraints, making Bulby recoil in pain._

 _Before Leaf could react, Ash grabbed her by the shoulders and held her firmly in place. "What do you mean, parents? Are you... my sister?" Ash asked, almost tearing up. When Leaf took a good look at him, he looked like he had been broken. Like the worst things that could have happened to him, had happened to him._

 _He didn't look like a killer._

 _Leaf stayed silent for a few seconds before answering. "... Yes. According to my records, I was dropped off at the orphanage by a man named Giovanni. It showed my birth certificate and who my parents were, but nothing else. Tell me, the honest truth. Did you kill our mom?" Leaf answered, and then quizzed, making Ash let go of his grip, before walking back towards the door, and blasting it open, making Leaf jump._

 _Before he ran in, he said, "I would never hurt my mom. What I'm doing right now? Is getting revenge. When the other two wake up. They'll tell you my plan, and you can make your decision from there." And with that, he ran in. Leaving Leaf to sit there in her thoughts. As she did so, the other two got up from the paralyzes_

 _"Ugh, I hate being paralyzed. Gary, you ok?" The smooth haired guy asked, as the other got up slowly._

 _"Ya, I'm fine Micheal.. jeez that hurt. Trying to move only makes it worse." Gary answered. After the two had gotten up, they turned their attention to the door._

 _"Gosh darnet, Ash! You weren't supposed to go in without us!" Micheal shouted. From the inside, the sounds of screams and explosions were heard, causing Gary to chuckle._

 _"From the sounds of things, he doesn't need our help." Gary answered, before he felt another persons presence, and turned right towards Leaf._

 _"Uh, wait! Who are you?" Gary questioned with a hostile tone, gaining Micheal's attention, and turned to face her as well. Leaf shivered in fear for a second, before regaining her composure, and answering them._

 _"My name is Leaf. I'm Ash's sister."  
End Flashback:_

Everyone turned their attention to Clemont, mentally asking him what he would do. Clemont looked between them, fixing to answer no, when he remembered the day Ash and them had came to him and Bonnie.

He had missed the funeral, but had heard what had happened, and when he opened his doors to see Ash and three others, he almost immediately panicked and went to slam the doors shut. Not to say that they didn't come in of course. Ash had told him everything, even alleging that Team Rocket were the murderers in the case of events. At first he didn't want to believe them, and made them leave. However, he had gotten curious, and went so far as too look further into the case of Team Rocket. What he had found had shocked him.

Jessie and James, while from Team Rocket, were never threatening or scary in the least, so when he found out that Team Rocket were extreme murderers, he began to have a little more faith in Ash. Eventually, he located them, and told them he would join, but only to bring Team Rocket in. He was their only connection to the real world, due to him not going on the missions, and was one of the main reasons Ash and co were able to take down Team Rocket.

Yet this was too far. Clemont only wanted to help them get revenge, and he truthfully didn't wanna stay on this island anymore.

But other thoughts came to mind.

Bonnie was going to begin traveling soon, and the crime syndicates were becoming more daring lately. If Bonnie was gonna travel soon, he wanted to make sure she was safe.

With a heavy sigh in defeat, Clemont answered their looks. "Gah, fine! But if we die, I'm going to kill you Ash." Clemont answered, smirking at his old friend.

Ash nodded to everyone, before looking at the Tv. "What about you, pal?" As he asked, the TV began to turn orange, before a Rotom popped out of it, and floated over to Ash, nuzzling against him.

" _That shouldn't even be a question, Ash! You know I'm in!"_ The Rotom answered through Ghost telepathy, making Ash smile faintly at his little friend, before turning to everyone.

"Alright then. Clemont, Micheal, Leaf, Gary, _Pikachu_ , from now on, we're a team. Keep in mind you can leave at any time. But as long as you're willing, we will take out all the other crime organizations."

 _X-X-X-X-X_

 _-At an unknown location, at an unknown time-_

"What do you think, sir?" An unknown woman asked, as she faced a large chair, with it's front facing a screen of the island. Who he is is unknown.

"Lets... watch them. I wanna see what they do." He answered with a smirk.

 **END OF PROLOGUE~**

* * *

 **~JustinThePokemonMaster**

 **And thus ends the prologue! Next up! Operation Galactic!**

 **Betcha didn't see Pikachu being here! What with Giovanni saying that Pikachu was killed, which he was.**

 **So you're probably asking, "Justin, how is Pikachu a Rotom?" My answer: Spoilers.  
**

 **So who do you think the mysterious man is that's watching them? Is he a good guy, or a bad guy? Whoooo knows?**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
